Kiedy mnie dotykasz
by Akolitka
Summary: Sewerus Snape jest zmuszony do poślubienia niemego Harry'ego Pottera, który stracił swój głos po ostatnim spotkaniu z Voldemortem. Jedynym co ich łączy jest dotyk, dzięki któremu Sewerus i Harry powoli zaczynają się poznawać lepiej. Poprawione.
1. Prolog

_Twoje oczy są czarne. W języku metafor czerń jest przedstawiana jako symbol ignorancji, schodzenia na niewłaściwą drogę i zła. To śmieszne. Dla mnie czerń jest kolorem wiedzy, życia, miłości. Patrzę w Twoje oczy, albo wyciągam moje ręce by dotknąć Twoich długich czarnych włosów i wiem, że mam rację._

_Wczoraj zauważyłem, że to wszystko tak naprawdę powinno być spisane. Cała historia. Mimo, że naprawdę nie wiem, od czego zacząć. To zwykle jest problemem. To trochę jak by próbować znaleźć początek początku. Uśmiechasz się tym specjalnym uśmiechem, który tylko ja mam przyjemność oglądać. Nachylasz się nade mną i szepczesz mi do ucha, mówiąc, że powinienem zacząć od razu._

_Właśnie skończyłem dzisiejsze lekcje i teraz siedzę gryząc końcówkę mojego pióra i mnąc w dłoni kawałek pergaminu. Słyszę odgłos Twoich kroków za mną – skończyłeś właśnie oceniać eseje uczniów pierwszego roku. Możesz w końcu odwracać moją uwagę od moich nieśmiałych prób przelania naszej historii na pergamin i upewnić się, że całym sobą reaguję na twój dotyk – jak człowiek zasłuchany w muzyce Orfeusza._

_– Czy masz coś do dodania do kroniki naszego życia? Być może epilog. – Przyciągasz mnie do siebie, Twoje ramię owinięte wokół mnie. Patrzę w Twoje oczy i widzę w nich wszystko. Miłość. Życie. Dwie rzeczy, których nigdy nie miałeś jak mi powiedziałeś, kiedy Spinner End zostało zniszczone – Koniec Grzesznika, jak ty to nazywasz z tym twoim cynizmem._

_Oświadczam Ci, że nie ma epilogu._

_– Więc co będzie? – Szepczesz do mnie. Twój oddech jest łagodny i z jakiegoś powodu myślę o nasionkach mniszka lekarskiego unoszących się na wietrze, lub o tumanie pyłu unoszącego się i wirującego w powietrzu. – Bo coś musi być._

_– Co powiesz na niekończący się początek? – Proponuję. Śmiejesz się i wplatasz palce w moje włosy. Śmiech, prawdziwie szczęśliwy śmiech jest czymś, czego nigdy nie robiłeś. Do dnia, w którym obaj, ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie ja i ty wzięliśmy ślub. To była wina Dumbledore'a, rzecz jasna... i jednego z jego bezwstydnie genialnych pomysłów._


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

_To była niepisana i nieprzyjemna tradycja zarezerwowana dla końca każdego roku szkolnego, jaki spędzałem w Hogwarcie – swego rodzaju „spotkanie" pomiędzy mną, a Voldemortem. Mój szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie nie był w tym względzie wyjątkiem. To wystarczy, by powiedzieć, że po raz kolejny stanęliśmy twarzą w twarz w czasie kolejnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade, po tym jak Draco Malfoy, jego najnowszy śmierciożerca, porwał Lunę Lovegood i Ginny Weasley, widziałem jego czerwone z wściekłości i strachu oczy, kiedy śledziłem go z Ronem i Hermioną. Udało mu się pozbawić mnie głosu na zawsze dzięki zaklęciu, ale Luna i Ginny były w końcu bezpieczne i wyszły z tego bez szwanku, a to było najważniejsze, chociaż utrata głosu była rzecz jasna wielkim ciosem. Uratowałeś mi życie – jeszcze raz. Ty również zmuszony zostałeś do pokazania swojej prawdziwej twarzy, ujawnić swoją lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a i odrazę, jaką żywiłeś do Voldemorta. Dumbledore musiał chronić nas obu z całej siły – i znalazł na to sposób, obaj byliśmy naznaczeni przez Voldemorta – ja miałem bliznę, a Ty Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu. Był tylko jeden sposób, by połączyć oba te znaki, by zapewnić nam ochronę podobną do tej, którą straciłem na czwartym roku – Ty i ja musieliśmy wziąć ślub. Byłem oszołomiony i przerażony, kiedy Dumbledore wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu i wtajemniczył w swój plan. Powiedziałem mu, a raczej napisałem „tak". Wciąż przetrawiałem absurdalność tej całej sytuacji, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i wszedłeś do środka. To była Twoja kolej, a ja skuliłem się w oczekiwaniu na Twoją reakcję._

Severus patrzył na Dumbledore'a, a jego chuda twarz była niesamowicie blada.

– Właśnie. Zasugerowałeś. Że. Muszę. Poślubić. Pottera. – Zacisnął zęby wymawiając każde słowo powoli i wyraźnie.

– Nie widzę innego sposobu, mój chłopcze. – Powiedział Dumbledore.

– Małżeństwo. Powinno. Być. Rzecz. Jasna. Skonsumowane. – Severus kontynuował chłodno. Harry był spokojny, wsadził tylko ręce do kieszeni, by ukryć nerwowe drżenie palców, ale to jego zielone oczy przesuwające się w pomiędzy dwoma czarodziejami zdradziły jego niepokój.

– Tak. – Odpowiedział Dumbledore cicho.

– ZWARIOWAŁEŚ? POTTER JEST NIELETNIM UCZNIEM! NIE JEST JESZCZE DOROSŁY! JESTEM WYSTARCZAJĄCO STARY, BY MÓC BYĆ JEGO OJCEM! CHODZIŁEM DO SZKOŁY Z JEGO OJCEM! – Severus krzyknął, wyrzucając z siebie ostatnie słowo jak porzucił ostatnie pozory opanowania. – JESTEM W STANIE ZROZUMIEĆ TWOJĄ ZŁĄ OPINIĘ O MOJEJ MORALNOŚCI ZE WZGLĘDU NA MOJĄ PRZESZŁOŚĆ, ALE _TO_?!

– Severusie. Wiesz, że...

– Nie, nic nie wiem! – Severus przerwał mu. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że obrzędy weselne wymagają żeby to starszy z małżonków był pierwszym partnerem seksualnym młodszego? Wolałbym raczej, żeby Potter... – Wypluł to nazwisko i rzucił chłopakowi jadowite spojrzenie. – Przeleciał _mój_ odbyt niż na odwrót!

– Severusie. Proszę.

Z całej postaci Severusa emanowała złość.

– Odmawiam udziału w tym potwornym przedsięwzięciu! – Stwierdził chłodno.

– Mogę ci dać trzy miesiące do czasu aż skonsumujesz...

– PIEPRZYĆ KONSUMPCJĘ I PIEPRZYĆ TEN TWÓJ MAŁŻEŃSKI PLAN! – Severus ryknął, uderzając dłonią w biurko Dumbledore'a z taką siłą, że drewno jęknęło w proteście. – Byłem napiętnowany wiele razy i za różne rzeczy, ale nie chcę być uważany za GWAŁCICIELA!

Harry wyciągnął rękę i dotknął lekko łokcia Severusa. To było coś, na co tylko prawdziwy Gryfon mógł się poważyć – to było jak wspinanie się na szczyt wulkanu, który był o krok od wybuchu.

– NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! – Severus splunął, odwracając się od niego.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę biurka Dumbledore'a, wskazując na jedno z leżących na nim piór feniksa. Dumbledore zrozumiał i podał Harry'emu kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Harry napisał coś na nim i podał go Severuswi, który zaraz zaczął zawzięcie drzeć go na kawałki bez czytania.

– Ocaliłem twój tyłek więcej niż jeden raz, a ty teraz chcesz się związać ze mną węzłem małżeńskim, ty męczący, mały... – Mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć na Harry'ego, który wyglądał teraz na całkowicie rozdartego pomiędzy chęcią powiedzenia czegoś, a niemożnością wydobycia z siebie dźwięku.

– Severusie, musisz nauczyć Harry'ego telepatii... – Dumbledore przerwał mu łagodnie.

Severus spojrzał na dyrektora, na Harry'ego i z powrotem. Jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła falować, a policzki były coraz bardziej i intensywniej czerwone.

– _Protego_! – Dumbledore wymówił formułę zaklęcia w ostatniej chwili, bo eksplozja pierwotnej magii wstrząsnęła jego gabinetem wyrzucając dziwne srebrne instrumenty w powietrze. Portrety byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek Hogwartu zaczęły spadać ze ścian, niektóre z nich rozbiły się na podłodze.

– Severusie! Opanuj się, proszę! – Powiedział Dumbledore wstając i kładąc ręce na drżących ramionach Severusa. Harry wpatrywał się w podłogę.

– Możemy to zaplanować Severusie: Minerva może uczyć Harry'ego eliksirów... Rozumiem, że jest niepełnoletni, ale to sprawa życia i śmierci...

– Wydajesz się przyjmować za pewnik, że powiem „tak". – Wymruczał Severus ochrypłym głosem.

Dumbledore spojrzał w czarne oczy mężczyzny.

– Czy _on_ się na to zgodził? – Severus zapytał gwałtownie po chwili wskazując palcem na Harry'ego, nie patrząc jednak na chłopaka.

Dumbledore wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu.

– Tak.

Severus odpowiedział gorzkim śmiechem.

– Jesteś aż tak zdesperowany, by ocalić swoje bezwartościowe życie Potter?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł, ale on patrzył ciągle na Severusa, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały za zasłoną łez rozpaczy. Severus patrzył nań niewzruszony.

– Kiedy? – Wykrztusił wreszcie patrząc na Dumbledore'a.


	3. Rozdział II

_Później, kiedy zapytałem, dlaczego zdecydowałeś się ze mną ożenić, mimo swoich wściekłych protestów, powiedziałeś mi, ze zrobiłeś to dla Dumbledore'a , że Dumbledore był dla ciebie jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miałeś, ale Dumbledore-ojciec był bardzo różny od Dumbledore'a-mentor, dyrektor, osoba odpowiedzialna za Hogwart – a nawet za nasze życie, do pewnego stopnia. Wciśnięty pomiędzy nieznośnego bachora na skraju łez i równie nieznośnego szalonego geniusza, jak to ująłeś nie miałeś innego powodu. Powiedziałeś mi też, że zrobiłeś to dla mojej matki, Lily Evans, bo była bardzo miła i bezinteresowna i nie chciała oceniać ludzi na podstawie ich wyglądu, czy pochodzenia._

– _Nie wiedziałem, że co straciłem, odrzucając jej przyjaźń i życzliwość, ale było już za późno. – Powiedziałeś mi._

_I wtedy zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego się zgodziłem. Byłem wówczas w czasie mojego szóstego roku w Hogwarcie: wówczas miałem stać się dorosły w czarodziejskim świecie. Myślałem o tobie dużo po śmierci Syriusza. Chciałem Cię winić. Chciałem Cię nienawidzić tak bardzo, jak tylko mogłem. Nie chciałem Ci zaufać..._

_Uratowałeś mi życie jeszcze raz na moim szóstym roku, kładąc swoje bezpieczeństwo i życie na szali, kiedy ujawniłeś swoją prawdziwa rolę po upadku Voldemorta. Nie byłem w stanie zapomnieć tej wężowatej twarzy. I nie mogłem zapomnieć Twojej odwagi, tego jak zarzuciłeś swoje ramiona dookoła mnie i przewróciłeś mnie na podłogę, z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, z dala od Klątwy Uśmiercającej lecącej w naszym kierunku. Zostałeś zaatakowany Cruciatusem, a mimo to wciąż na mnie patrzyłeś. Krew wypływała Ci z ust. Starałeś się ochronić mnie przed kolejnym zaklęciem, ale to było dla ciebie zbyt bolesne... a ja straciłem głos. W końcu nadeszli aurorzy i natychmiast zostaliśmy odtransportowani do Świętego Munga. Tamtego dnia, w końcu uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo jesteś gotów poświęcić i zdałem sobie sprawę ponownie, w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Gorzki, szorstki i cyniczny tak o tobie myślałem, ale mimowolnie zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, że Ty też cierpiałeś i cierpisz. Wiedziałem, że mogę ci zaufać. To było poczucie winy, to ono kazało mi podpisać pergamin, jednak nie było mi łatwo się do tego przyznać, do tego, że czułem wdzięczność wobec Ciebie... i oczywiście właśnie straciłem głos. Czułem, że po tym nie mam nic więcej do stracenia. Uczyłem się wszystkiego od początku od Ciebie i przy Tobie. Każdy czar, każdy urok musiałem teraz wykonywać bezdźwięczne i chociaż nie uczyliśmy się trudnych, najbardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć na szóstym roku, co było zarezerwowane dla siódmego. Poza tym, nigdy nie będę w stanie mówić, śpiewać, czy krzyczeć. Dumbledore zwrócił się do ciebie z prośbą, żebyś zaczął mnie uczyć telepatii, mimo, że nie wspominałem naszych lekcji oklumencji zbyt dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że umrze._

-o0o-

Dumbledore otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Harry wszedł pomiędzy dwóch mężczyzn, podnosząc pióro i to, co pozostało z jego pergaminu. Nabazgrał na nim:

_Dopiero, kiedy skończę siedemnaście lat._

– To rozwiąże problem twojego wieku i byłoby legalne. – Przyznał Dumbledore. – Ale wasze małżeństwo wciąż będzie musiało pozostać tajne i musimy działać szybko, im szybciej, tym lepiej. I Harry nie będzie musiał się zatrzymywać u swojego wujostwa.

Severus spojrzał nań i przerwał mu ostro:

– Nie poślubię Pottera tak długo, jak jest niepełnoletni, i który zawsze będzie nienormalny, przy okazji – może zostać ze swoimi mugolskimi krewnymi, mogą go chronić aż do końca lipca...

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły, już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć - i zamknął je, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie może mówić. Jego oczy zmętniały. W każdym razie jego życie z Mistrzem Eliksirów będzie tak złe, jak mieszkanie z Dursley'ami – albo nawet gorsze.

– W każdym razie, wszystkie małżeństwa są automatycznie rejestrowane w Ministerstwie Magii. Związki z udziałem nieletnich partnerów są zabronione, ale mój pomysł może się udać... – Severus zauważył kwaśno.

– Artur Weasley i Kingsley Shacklebolt zostaną powiadomieni o uroczystości w góry, a oni upewnią się, żeby przejąć akt zawarcia małżeństwa, gdy tylko ten pojawi się w Ministerstwie i ukryć go – niezależnie od statusu społecznego i wieku współmałżonków. Harry, małżeństwo to, rzecz jasna, będzie znane tylko garstce ludzi i będzie mogło zostać rozwiązane tak dyskretnie, jak tylko to możliwe przez rozwód.

Severus prychnął.

– Albo przez śmierć. Na pewno pomyślałeś o wszystkim, nie mylę się? Co dasz nam jako prezent ślubny, Albusie? Beczkę lubrykantu?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z szoku, na myśl o bezczelności Severusa. Twarz Dumbledore'a pozostała nieruchoma.

– Wystarczy, Severusie. Oczekuję, że obaj będziecie traktować się nawzajem z szacunkiem. Severusie, nauczysz telepatii Harry'ego? – Odpowiedział spokojnym głosem.

Severus przytaknął gwałtownie.

– Harry, będziesz się uczył?

Harry również skinął głową.

Dumbledore pochylił się i podniósł kawałki pergaminu rozdarte przez Severusa. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Nie chcesz, aby przeczytać, co napisał Harry? – Dumbledore zapytał, szybko naprawiając rozdarty pergamin zaklęciem.

– Szczerze mówiąc, to nie. – Warknął Severus, ale mimo to wyrwał pergamin z dłoni Dumbledore'a i przeczytał jego treść na głos.

„_Musimy współpracować, jeśli chcemy pokonać Voldemorta."_ – No cóż, przypuszczam, że małżeństwo pociąga za sobą dużo pracy. – Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się szyderczo, spalając pergamin. Wymuszone milczenie od młodości zaczynał się dość niepokojące, zwłaszcza, że jego twarz była tak nadal. Dumbledore potarł skronie ze znużeniem na kilka sekund przed ogłoszeniem:

Proponuję pierwszego sierpnia, dzień po twoich siedemnastych urodzinach, Harry.

Harry skłonił się sztywno Dumbledore'owi.

– Pierwszy sierpnia jest w porządku. – Severus przytaknął znudzonym tonem. – Ślub cywilny, jak sądzę?

– Tak, mój drogi chłopcze. Jednak najbliżsi przyjaciele i rodzina mogą uczestniczyć w ceremonii.

Usta Severusa zacisnęły się, zmieniając się w cienką, białą linię. Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół czy rodziny z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a, który, jak teraz czuł, że są teraz bardzo sobie bliscy. Będzie jednak obarczony... mężem. I będą rodziną. Jego żołądek kurczył się z obrzydzenia. Harry James Potter. Rodzina. Severus zgiął swoje długie palce, a ponury grymas jego twarzy pogłębił się.

Trzej czarodzieje spędzili następnie dwadzieścia minut uzgadniając szczegóły wesela – Harry bazgrał na pergaminie, a Severus rzucał mu, co chwilę lodowate spojrzenia. Harry zastanawiał się, jak Hermiona i Ron zareagują na tą wiadomość.

-o0o-

– NIE! – Krzyk Rona odbił się echem po pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Harry czuł się bardzo wdzięczny, że stracił głos dopiero po szóstym roku ze względu na egzaminy. Teraz doszedł do wniosku, że ludzki głos może być denerwujący – zwłaszcza, gdy Ron krzyczał. Kilku uczniów rozejrzało się, spoglądając na Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona. Ron trzymał kawałek pergaminu, na którym Harry opisał przebieg spotkania w gabinecie dyrektora, Hermiona wyglądała raczej blado, ale zachował spokój.

– Ciii, Ron. – Szepnęła, dotykając jego ramienia. Ron wziął ją za rękę – byli w końcu, w końcu, w końcu razem po dramatycznych przeżyciach szóstego roku.

– Harry, stary... nie możesz... nie z... z tym... sadystą! Czy Dumbledore oszalał? – Szepnął Ron. Harry wykonał gest bezradności, walcząc ze łzami. Hermiona objęła go mocno.

– Harry, jestem pewna, że profesor Dumbledore nie mógłby zaplanować twojego małżeństwa, tylko dlatego, że obaj jesteście zarówno gejami, jak i naznaczonymi przez Voldemorta. Przestań mrugać, Ron! Może... to właśnie jest próba, żebyście mogli zacząć współpracować. Zakopać topór wojenny po tych wszystkich latach.

– Twierdzisz, że Harry wyraził zgodę na tą idiotyczną umowę? I skąd ten szalony głupiec wie, że jesteś gejem? – Ron zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i wyciągnął rękę.

– Nie jesteś zbyt pomocny, Ronaldzie Weasley! – Zaczerwieniła się. Ron uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Dobra, dobra.. Ale Harry... co jeśli... cię zrani? Albo zacznie wykorzystywać? Sprawi, że staniesz się jego osobistym niewolnikiem?

– Zamknij się, Ron! Profesor Snape może być nieco... trudny, ale nigdy nie zrobiłby mu niczego takiego!

Harry poinformował ich na pergaminie, że mogą uczestniczyć w ceremonii, która odbędzie się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a

– Mam nadzieję, że tata schowa akt zawarcia małżeństwa w bezpiecznym miejscu, z George'm i Fredem nigdy nic nie wiadomo... – Powiedział Ron, próbując wykorzystać humor, by rozweselić ponurą sytuację.

– Cała moja rodzina będzie obecna, mam nadzieję. Ty Hermiono, ja, no i Zakon Feniksa. Czy bbędziesz musiał spędzić wakacje z Dursleyami?

Harry pokiwał głową ponuro.

„_Nowa ochrona zadziała dopiero po tym jak poślubię Snape'a i tylko, kiedy nasze małżeństwo zostanie skonsumowane. Chcę być pełnoletni, kiedy to się stanie."_

Ron przeczytał list i zadrżał.

– Nawet to nie może być gorsze, od mieszkania ze Snape'm. – Skomentował nieszczęśliwie. – I jak do cholery będziecie mogli... – Wyciągnął ręce do przodu i cofnął je kilkakrotnie w znaczącym geście.

Hermiona była zbulwersowana.

– Ron! – Syknęła.

– Cóż, przynajmniej zawsze jest rozwód. – Powiedział Ron. Harry spojrzał na niego ponuro. Kto wie, ile czasu minie do zniszczenia Voldemorta? O wiele bardziej obawiał się, że Snape i on w końcu wzajemnie się wykończą.

– Nie martw się, Harry. Jesteśmy tutaj. Nie zostawimy cię samego. – Powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona.

– Tak i my będziemy śmigać na sklątkach w czasie twoich urodzin – wszyscy będziemy świętować w domu. –Powiedział Ron, marszcząc włosy Harry'ego czule. Harry uśmiechnął się, już czując się lepiej.


	4. Rozdział III

_Moje ostatnie lato z Dursleyami było gorsze niż zwykle. Pozbawiony mojego głosu, jestem wrażliwy i narażony na słowne szyderstwa moich krewnych. Dudley, jednak zamknął się w sobie. Dużo myślał po tamtym paskudnym incydencie z dementorem, a poważne myślenie na pewno nie należy do ulubionych rozrywek mojego kuzyna. Ja również miałem zbyt wiele czasu i zbyt dużo myślałem. Dochodziłem do wniosku, że jestem niczym więcej niż pionkiem._

Harry siedział w swoim pokoju na Privet Drive, pakując swoje bagaże. Ponadto zarzucił sobie na ramiona plecak pełen rzeczy, które nie chciał włożyć do kufra – swoje ubrania, książki, zestaw do pielęgnacji Błyskawicy, paczka sowiego przysmaku dla Hedwigi i inne przedmioty. Hedwiga czyściła dziobem swoje pióra. Kiedy mieszkałem w Hogwarcie moja sowa mieszkała w sowiarni, skąd mogła do woli wraz z innymi sowami wyruszać na polowania, ale u Dursleyów nie było to możliwe. Na kilka dni przed moim wyjazdem Dumbledore wysłał do jego wujostwa list, w którym streścił wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy. Wuj Vernon naturalnie niemal nie dostał apopleksji, rycząc, że nigdy nie pozwoli bandzie świrów wejść do jego domu – wystarczająco złe było to, że musiał gościć jednego z nich przez dwa miesiące w roku. Ciotka Petunia wydawała się być zadowolona – w końcu mogła pozbyć się Harry'ego, będącego stałym przypomnieniem znienawidzonej siostry. Dudley nie powiedział nic. Był wyjątkowo cichy i wyobcowany od spotkania z dementorem Harry wiedział, że ta przemiana jest efektem stanięcia w obliczu najbardziej przeraźliwych wspomnień ze swojego życia, a teraz przechodzi zdecydowanie dlań nietypowy okres introspekcji – co stało się powodem konsternacji ciotki Petunii i wuja Vernona. Rzecz jasna obwiniali Harry'ego o stan Dudleya i chętnie zobaczyliby, jak odchodzi na zawsze z ich życia. Dumbledore napisał list do Dursleyów wyjaśniając im całą sytuację, nie zapominając wspomnieć o przyszłym małżeństwie Harry'ego z Severusem i o tym, że Harry stracił głos. Vernon i Petunia robili szydercze uwagi o niemocie Harry'ego i traktowali go jak osobę nader opóźnioną, próbującą coś mówić, ale ostatecznie niemą i niezdolną do myślenia.

Harry wygładził ostatnią złożoną parę dżinsów. Zastanawiał się, czy Severus będzie traktował go podobnie. Pomyślał o ślubie, który miał się odbyć następnego dnia. Myślał o życiu z Severusem w hogwarckich lochach. Pomyślał o konieczności skonsumowania związku w ciągu trzech miesięcy po ślubie cywilnym. Patrzył na klatkę Hedwigi i wyobrażał sobie, że mieszka w niej zamiast sowy. Nagle rozległ się szum głosów w kuchni. Harry wstał i otworzył drzwi. Odwrócił się na progu i rozejrzał się uważnie po swoim pokoju, wykorzystując ostatnią szansę na zapamiętanie miejsca, w którym spędzał wakacje w oczekiwaniu na kolejny rok szkolny – już chyba nigdy nie zobaczy go ponownie. Pomimo swojego dzieciństwa i dojrzewania bez miłości, nie był w stanie zapomnieć tych nielicznych szczęśliwych chwil, które przeżył w domu jego wujostwa – dostawania listów i prezentów od swoich przyjaciół, cieszenia się z towarzystwa Hedwigi, czytania szkolnych podręczników...

– Potter!. – Ochrypły głos Alastora Moody'ego doszedł do niego ze schodów. Harry zszedł na dół. Uderzyło go to, że zakrawało na szczególnie okrutną ironię losu to, że pozwolono mu teraz używać magii, gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek teraz chciał, ale nie pozwalał mu na to brak głosu. Ściągnął swój kufer na dół po schodach. Tłum czarodziejów i czarownic oczekiwał na niego w kuchni, Dursleyowie zabarykadowali się w swojej sypialni, nie zadając sobie najmniejszego trudu, by powiedzieć do mu widzenia i życzyć mu powodzenia, pomimo tego, co przeczytali w liście Dumbledore'a. Harry spodziewał się takiego zachowania – albo raczej, nie spodziewał się niczego.

– Tu jesteś! – Nimfadora Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niego, a jej uderzająco różowe włosy rozjaśniały kuchnię. Obok niej stał Remus Lupin, zmęczony, brudny i zarośnięty, ale rozpromieniony.

Kingsley Shacklebolt uścisnął serdecznie dłoń Harry'ego i powiedział swoim głębokim, spokojnym głosem:

– Jesteś gotowy, Harry?

Harry skinął głową.

– Czy pożegnałeś się ze swoim wujostwem? – Zapytała Tonks. Harry wzruszył ramionami. Oczy Remusa przez chwilę utkwiły spojrzeniem we ścianie, a jego dłoń opadła na ramię Harry'ego.

– Twoi przyjaciele czekają na ciebie. – Powiedział łagodnie, wyciągając mały, szary garnek -świstoklik, który przeniesie całą grupę do Grimmauld Place.

-o0o-

Harry poczuł ból w sercu, kiedy dotarli na Grimmauld Place przez świstoklika. Nie było Syriusza by go powitać .

– Harry! – W chwilę później był mocno przytulony przez Molly Weasley. Bliźniacy, Ron, Ginny i Hermiona stali wokół niej; Ron trzymał ogromny tort czekoladowy, który jego matka upiekła z okazji urodzin Harry'ego. Dług haczykowaty nos czarodzieja oparty był o rzeźbione krzesło, a jego czarne oczy patrzyły nań z całkowitą niechęcią. Harry napotkał jego spojrzenia. Snape patrzył na niego, zaciskając i tak cienkie już usta.

– Ach, mój... narzeczony. – Powiedział najbardziej jedwabistym tonem jakim dysponował.

Molly Weasley spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

– Albus czeka na ciebie w salonie. – Powiedziała krótko, całując Harry'ego w policzek. Harry przytulił ją po raz kolejny, tym razem mocniej. Severus wyszedł z kuchni krzywiąc się z przekąsem. Harry zauważył, że wszyscy patrzą na niego ze współczuciem. Dumbledore pozwolił, by wyszło szydło z worka. Cóż, tak naprawdę to wypuścił smoka z worka, a Harry musiał stawić mu czoła.

– Nie martw się, Harry, możemy ci dać, co nieco do urozmaicenia... sam wiesz czego... – George szepnął do Harry'ego.

– Tak, jestem pewien, że Snape dlatego jest taki wredny, bo jest sfrustrowany seksualnie. – Dodał Fred.

– Być może cierpi na zaburzenia erekcji. Słyszałem, że to bardzo szkodliwe dla męskiego ego. – Kontynuował George.

– Słyszałam to! Wynocha, oboje! – Pani Weasley przeniosła tort na stół machnięciem różdżki.

Kolacja składała się z czterech dań, a została wydana z okazji Harry'ego osiągnięcia pełnoletności. Uczestniczyli w nim poza solenizantem, Hermioną i Weasleyami: Severus, Albus i ludzie, którzy odebrali Harry'ego od Dursleyów, na koniec podano deser. Harry zauważył, że ludzie starają się zadawać mu pytania tak, aby był w stanie odpowiedzieć na nie za pomocą mowy ciała, takiej jak skinięcie głową i przeczenie. Skierował się do pokoju, który wcześniej dzielił z Ronem z poczuciem braku satysfakcji po kolacji. Starał się czuć szczęśliwy i wdzięczny, ale coraz częściej napotykał kolejne przeszkody powoli zaczynające przekraczać jego cierpliwość. Jego myśli wróciły do zbliżającego się ślubu do Snape'm. Co zrobi, jeśli Snape będzie dla niego równie okrutny i szyderczy w życiu małżeńskim, co w szkole, a Dumbledore przymknie na to oko i będzie głuchy na to, co będzie się działo. Przecież Dumbledore oddał kiedyś Harry'ego Dursleyom. Teraz oddawał go Snape'owi. Harry myślał o tym, jak mężczyzna zdemolował gabinet Dumbledore'a. Uderzył w poduszkę swoją zaciśniętą pięścią i opad ociężale na łóżko, wsłuchując się w Rona zaczynającego chrapać.


End file.
